gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 83
Issue 83, published in Volume 9, is the 83rd chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: 'People can become the protagonists'. Page Titles * 5 Volumes Into Let's Fall In Love ♡ * The Extraordinary Comes Running Out * A Senpai's Love * Please Say It More Nicely * The Third Animal... * Can't Stop An Etude * A Smart Villain * Just As She Ordered * I'm Okay With That... * Not In A Sweet Way * The New Development in Let's Fall In Love ♡ * Life Is Important Summary Umetarou Nozaki believes that his main characters are falling into a rut, so he informs Ken-san that he would like to try something different. Ken-san shoots down Nozaki’s initial idea, but Nozaki does not give up. While he is walking with Hori-senpai and explaining what happened, a drama club member unexpectedly pops out from the bushes and attacks Hori-senpai, completely confusing Nozaki. However, Hori-senpai explains that it is “Ad-lib/Improvisation” day at the drama club, so that some of the new members can build their courage in order to deliver their lines. Although Nozaki is skeptical at first, he goes along with it and discovers that everyone is a “demon.” In an attempt to pacify him, Hori-senpai suggests that Nozaki should not act—instead, he should supply plot points. The actors then start doing as Nozaki says, making Hori think that Nozaki is also a “demon” in his own way. Trying to find more topics for “Let’s Love”, Nozaki tells the pair acting to be Suzuki and Mamiko. Unfortunately, it turns into a “tragic ending”, dejecting Nozaki. Chiyo Sakura suddenly strolls by, and she sees Yuu Kashima hiding behind some bushes. When she asks her what is going on, Yuu fills her in about the drama club’s activity. Kashima then acts with Hori-senpai and truthfully confesses about some equipment she broke last week. Sakura excitedly speaks out about how fun it sounds, and Hori freely offers her to join in too—she can give any topic she likes. She immediately asks both actors to play her and Nozaki. However, it ends up in a “bad ending”, disturbing Sakura. Upset, Sakura and Nozaki burst out asking why the main leads keep dying. Hori casually replies that “it wraps everything up very nicely;” that is why they do it. Nozaki proclaims that the actors need to push their limits as much as they can, but they should always consider their audience’s feelings. Sakura eagerly adds that she read in a manga once that the pair could be cursed to hold hands. Hori-senpai agrees with this, but because Nozaki immediately envisions what an editor would say about his work, the idea is frustratingly dropped. Hori-senpai then suggests that they should just be the main characters themselves. Although they at first insist that they could never be good enough, Nozaki convinces Sakura by telling her it is their world—they can do whatever they want. Unfortunately, when Kashima enthusiastically tries to enter “their world”, they angrily tell her to stay out. Nozaki then declares that Hori-senpai and Kashima should play Mamiko and Suzuki respectively so that he can get some new plot developments. However, when they both “die”, Sakura and Nozaki are left speechless. This convinces Nozaki that he should not change the manga’s development in any way—nevertheless, once Ken-san reads the manuscript, he wonders what happened to Nozaki to make him write like this. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters